


Hidden Desires

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst (a little), Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: The pearl demands much more from them.~~~~This is basically porn, with John watching, and a little bit of anguish.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this shit," Sam’s big brother curses.

Everything that's happening today is improbable, and Sam's to make an effort to believe it's real, especially when he looks at the motionless figure near one of the columns. 

There's so much Sam wants to say to his father that he's a hard time keeping his thoughts on the task at hand.

"Sam! Focus, man."

A slap on the back of his head and Sam looks back at his laptop.

Dean is standing behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"Sex? Is it?" Dean sounds shocked.

Sam reads the information quickly, which consists of ‘the object of desire only will get the freedom to live after the pearl is bathed in the most intimate essence of soulmates junction.’

"Jesus Christ!" Sam sounds shocked to his own ears, and this situation is getting stranger, more and more.

"What's up, boys?" John asks, although his mouth doesn't move. 

Ever since their father came up in a crash, he's like a statue, not even his eyes shift, but he can hear and talk without a problem.

Stuttering is all Sam can do when he tries to explain to his father the extent of what has to be done for John to be released from his immobility and have full access to their world.

"Such a prude! It's saying soulmates have to fuck, and the pearl has to get wet in their shared essence. Damn, it's kink, even for me."

"Dean! That's gross." Sam gets his voice back but can't keep the heat from rising up his neck to his face. It's weird having this kind of conversation in front of John. After all, it was Dean who gave 'the talk' to him.

"Gross or not, we have a bigger problem to solve," Dean says as he sits on the chair next to Sam.

Focused on the word soulmates and what that means, Sam only reacts when Dean punches him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He complains, massaging the sore spot.

"I thought you were paralyzed too, idiot. Where are we going to find soulmates to do this?"

"In all my hunting years, I've never seen anything like that," John says.

And it's still weird to hear his dad talk without moving a muscle, Sam thinks. 

"It's crazy but not impossible. We’ve to start looking for," Dean sounds hopeful.

"We," Sam's voice is soft.

"What?"

"WE have to do it," Sam complements.

"No way, dude." Dean looks scandalized.

"Sammy? You are not making any sense." John needs answers and right now.

"We are soulmates. Ash confirmed it."

Silence.

Sam has the impression that Dean turns a little green.

"We can still look for something," Dean tries.

"And who will help us with this? Cass and Rowena are dead, and we don't have much time."

"Boys! Better give it up then. I'd like to stay here. I have so much to say, but not under those conditions."

"Dad?" Dean doesn't look happy.

"Don't argue with me, Dean."

"We have no option," Sam insists.

"What?" Dean and John ask at the same time.

"Read between the lines," he instructs his big brother.

And Dean does that, "Not satisfying the desire within 24 hours will cause the extinction of the person who is the object of desire, from all dimensions."

The silence is now oppressive.

"There's to be another way." John is the first to speak.

He isn't surprised at all about the information that his boys are soulmates. From their young age, he noticed the strong and unusual connection between them. But he always knew, or at least he thought, that nothing sexual ever happened between them.

"There's only one way, Dad," Dean says, looking resigned finally. 

They know from experience what it's like to affect the timeline. And for the next few minutes, Sam explains to his father what happened when Baltazar saved the Titanic.

"It isn't just us involved. Removing our existence can be catastrophic in the chain of events," Sam concludes.

"So, let's do this." Dean gets up from the chair, determined. And Sam is grateful his big brother takes the lead in this too. "I'll get what we need."

Dean doesn't wait for agreement; he just walks towards the corridor. And Sam doesn't want to think about the meaning of his words.

The silence now seems even more uncomfortable, and Sam tries to make himself useful while waiting for Dean's return.

All he can say is, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Sammy. Me too."

John wants to say so much to his son, but the words just don't come out. He doesn't know if it's because of the situation or if it's that old inability to express his emotions.

Sam gets up and begins to put the books together, the strangeness of the moment weighing on his mind.

John watches the long fingers working with the books. And he wants to make things easier for his youngest, but he can't.

Dean's return is a relief to Sam, and it's also the beginning of the big act they'll have to face. 

The tube of lube is placed on the table, and Sam thinks it’s looking incriminatingly at him.

"Let's do this." Dean flashes a cocky smile in Sam's direction, even though Sam can see insecurity on his freckled face.

"It's time to pop your cherry."

It takes a few seconds for Sam to understand the meaning behind Dean's words.

"Whaaat? No! I'm the top."

"I'm older."

Dean's argument is weak, as well as what comes out of Sam's mouth next, "I'm bigger," he says, although he's not sure about that because he never saw his brother hard. Nudity is frequent between them—years of sharing motels and one taking care of the other's wounds—but certain lines have never been crossed. 

"IF that is true, it's yet another reason why I must be on top. My virgin ass is NOT going to be ruined by an anaconda."

"He has a point," John points out.

"Dad!" Sam complains.

What Dean and John don't know, though, is the real reason for Sam's reluctance.

"I'm right," Dean smirks.

"But," John says, and they both look at the statue that’s their father. "To be fair, I think both should have a chance. So, rock paper scissors."

"Dad! It isn't fair." Now it's Dean's turn to complain while Sam smirks because the three of them know how it's going to end.

"Enough talk!" John's tone admits no arguments. He knows his youngest always wins the game, but for the relief of his conscience, he needs to know they both had a chance.

"Yes sir," Dean says.

His big brother was always good at obeying their father's orders, and apparently, that hasn't changed. For Sam, it's somewhat disappointing to see the badass hunter that Dean's become agree with John so quickly. Sam, on the other hand, has no energy to argue with John right now. So, he keeps his mouth shut.

Both get ready, and Dean's resigned look makes Sam's heart ache. But there is more at stake here, much more, so he needs to win.

"Go ahead, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, no one moves when they finish. But when the seriousness on Dean's face turns into the most arrogant smile Sam's ever seen, he knows he's screwed.

John is shocked. He was sure his youngest was going to win.

"Idiot," he says without understanding how Dean won.

Sam's back is rigid, and his hands are sweaty. Dean will know his dirty secret, and everything will literally go to hell.

"Come on, Sammy, we don't have much time."

Dean is right, however. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam nods. Then, he looks at his father and asks, "Dad, can you close your eyes, please?"

Sam doesn't want his father to be forced to see this. No one should be forced to see his children having sex.

The request is made so smoothly, and John tries, more than once, but he fails. Watching his sons fucking isn't what he expected when he opened his eyes in this world.

"I'm sorry, son. I can't."

The pain and embarrassment on his youngest face are almost too much for John to deal with.

"Maybe that's necessary for the spell to work," Dean speculates. 

"Maybe," Sam agrees softly.

They’ve to do this despite Sam's reluctance and shame. So, he finds the motivation he needs when he thinks about possible consequences and what he could lose if the spell isn't completed. Consequently, Sam is the one who removes the first piece of clothing. Dean follows his lead, and they're naked in seconds. 

His big brother is beautiful—but Sam always knew that—all white skin adorned with brown dots and broad shoulders making the desire burns in the depth of his stomach. Dean is a wet dream, his wet dream. Years of repressed feelings come to the surface and they hurt as much as they did in the past.

Even if he wants to, Sam avoids looking below Dean's waist, afraid of his reactions. Then he remembers it's going to happen finally, but a part of him is sad to know they're doing it just for a matter of survival. In his dreams, Dean was an active participant, working Sam's body with devotion, opening him up and taking him without any reluctance, eyes shining with love and desire.

What he sees now are hesitation and awkwardness.

Not knowing how to act, Sam waits after getting naked.

"Bend over the table," Dean says, looking into his eyes.

Sam tries to process the order, still overwhelmed by everything that's going on. Dean takes it as a reluctance, however. 

"I'll make it good for you, Sammy."

That is the confidant big brother Sam's known for his entire life. The worst thing is that Sam's reluctance has nothing to do with the reasons that must be running in Dean's mind. Besides, he's no doubt how good it's going to be for him, which is the biggest problem, though, a lifelong secret that can be discovered by reactions Sam may not be able to control.

"I know, Dean," he says quietly.

"C'mon, I need to open you."

"And how do you know so much about it, Dean?" Diverting attention sometimes works.

"Well, women also like anal sex, genius. Or don't you know that?"

"Take it down a notch, Dean. I don't need to know about your sexual habits," John interrupts.

"Sorry, Dad."

Silence fills the room again. Sam's no intention of revealing that he was only at the reception of anal sex, so he finally moves to do what his big brother asked in an attempt to avoid further discussion on the subject.

Sam was never good at following John's orders, but he obeys Dean's command. John knows his eldest tends to be bossy towards his little brother and wonders if Sam's changed to the point of following Dean's orders without question.

The hard surface is cold against Sam’s skin. But it's something he can focus on, mainly because he doesn't want to think about what Dean and his dad are seeing. 

The first touch on his skin is so soft that Sam hardly feels it. Then there's energy running through his body, and everything changes. Hands explore his buttocks, massaging it, and touching every inch of skin. As a result, goosebumps form on his skin, inevitable after so long without this kind of contact. He bites his lower lip hard to try to prevent moans from escaping his mouth. He also closes his eyes, despite his father's immobile presence being in the opposite direction. 

John wants to find those responsible for the spell and kill them slowly and painfully. Nobody should be forced to watch something like that, especially his own children. It all gets worse when Dean's initial hesitation wears off the instant he touches Sam's skin. For John, it's like watching a light bulb turn on, and he doesn't know if it's the effect of the spell.

Sam feels one asscheek being opened and a finger gently rubbing circles against his hole. His heart accelerates in anticipation, and the first moan leaves his mouth anyway when something hot and wet touches his entrance. 

"Dean?" What Dean is doing is unexpected and unnecessary as well. He looks back to his brother, but he can only see the short strands. His voice comes out strangled, "What are you doing?"

Dean gives a generous lick over his hole before raising his head in Sam's direction.

"It will help you to relax." His brother's smile is malicious.

"You don't…"

"Shut up, Sam. For the first time in your life, don't say anything and enjoy it."

Dean doesn't wait for an answer, burying his face in Sam's ass again, tongue working on his hole accurately. 

John's surprised by what he witnesses. Dean's initial fear disappears with the first touches on his brother's skin. Sam's initial reaction is timid, but that changes when Dean sticks his tongue in his ass. Mortified is the right word to define John’s feelings right now.

Pleasure runs up Sam's spine, and his cock starts to fill while his brother's tongue laps, sucks, and devours every inch of his hole. No one has ever done it to him before, and he'd no idea it could be this good. Sam wants to prevent any kind of reaction for the benefit of his father, though, but Dean fucks him with his tongue, and moans come out anyway. 

When Dean seals his mouth around the sensitive skin and sucks, Sam grips the edge of the table tightly and tries not to shove back against the face between his buttocks. Thumbs open his cheeks even more, allowing the tongue to push more in-depth.

Completely hard now, Sam squirms under Dean's hands and mouth. Much to his embarrassment, an unsolicited whine leaves his mouth when the tongue disappears. Then he hears the cap of the lube bottle flick open, and a finger replaces the tongue. Now Sam knows what to expect.

There's only pressure first until the finger finds his prostate and massages it accurately. Soon the sensations are of pleasure, and Sam wants to say he's ready for another one, but Dean is calling the shots, and the only thing that comes out of his mouth are groans.

Dean is so good at this, and Sam doesn't want to think about the women his brother fucked. Jealousy still corrodes his guts in the same way even years after Sam discovered he was in love with his big brother. He doesn't know when everything changed, or when he went from envying Dean's sex life to wanting to be in the place of the girls his big brother fucked. Many times he imagined his legs wrapped around his brother's waist, instead of those thin and hairless ones of the girls Dean took to their motel room. So, as it could not be otherwise, Sam’s body reacts to the experienced touches, his father's presence completely ignored. 

"I didn't think you were this loud in bed, Sammy."

Sam whines, lust and humiliation making an appearance, and he's not sure which he's feeling more of.

Dean chooses that moment to add another finger, and his legs open wider instinctively.

"And so responsive," Dean complements.

Oh God! Dean could at least shut up. Sam doesn't need his brother calling attention to his slut behavior; he's sure their father can see it for himself.

Keeping his eyes facing the stairs, so he doesn't need to see John, Sam struggles to keep his reactions to a minimum while Dean fingers him.

His brother just pulls his fingers out once Sam can take three easily. The feeling of emptiness is new to him, and the moan that wants to leave is controlled only when he bites his lower lip hard.

In a surprisingly quick movement, Dean turns Sam's pliant body around, pushing his upper body and ass onto the table. Sam wants to complain because he won't be able to hide like this, and Dean will know.

Then Sam's eyes turn to the ginger patch of trimmed hair around a very hard cock. And he seems to lose the ability to speak.

Without wanting to diminish Sam, John has to admit that Dean's equipment is more impressive in its large circumference. And it's intimidating, by the way. He definitely wouldn't want that thing close to his ass. The strange thing, though, is the look of admiration that John sees pass over Sam's face before his son realizes he is caught and looks away, blushing.

Sam has never seen a cock so thick, but the initial fear is quickly replaced by the urge to prove it.

"Bigger is a relative concept, isn't it Sammy? Many people think circumference is more important than length."

Dean wouldn't be Dean without a stupid remark, of course.

"Some chicks just gave up when they saw my buddy here."

Dean wraps a hand around his erection, stroking it without hurry, and all Sam wants is to touch and lick to know how it tastes.

"It's not the biggest I have ever had." Sam realizes what he says when it's too late.

Dean's cocky attitude turns dark for a brief second, and it's the same look his brother has on his face when he's about to kill. But it disappears so fast that Sam wonders if it really happened.

"Wow, Sammy likes boys. And I prefer experienced women anyway."

"Idiot!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry, Dad," they both say at the same time.

Next, with a dominance that's pure Dean, his brother makes himself comfortable between Sam's legs, who, on the other hand, can hardly believe it's real despite the circumstances. His eyes are fixed on the big hand smearing the thick cock with lube.

He always wanted Dean, wanted his brother's member to spread and fill him completely. Now it’s happening, and Sam's heart beats wildly in his chest when the spongy head touches his entrance. The trembling lip is a challenge for him to control, no matter how hard he bites it.

"Shh, it's okay."

And that is his big brother, in charge and knowing what to do, assuring Sam that everything is going to be okay. But Dean's hands on his body shouldn't feel so pleasant, comforting, and soothing, and he feels guilty about it.

His brother pushes in slowly. The stretch is intense, and Sam groans, trying to adjust to the feeling of the cock filling him. And his dreams come true, albeit in a distorted way. Dean is inside him, wholly, and it's a point of no return. If his connections with other people were minimal in recent years, now Sam is lost. He's not going to settle for anything other than this, his strong big brother dominating and taking him.

Dean waits for him to adjust, green eyes fixed on his face, watching all his reactions. Sam wants to hide, fear of being so transparent, that Dean will see his sordid secret. But he can't.

The first impulses are tortuously slow, and he clenches his jaw. At the same time, his body accepts the member making its own room within his body. Muscles turn jello, and Sam’s mouth can't remain closed when the strong impulses start.

And it's real this time. Sam's dreams are taking on a life of their own, and it's Dean, his big brother, undoubted in him, burning in him, possessing him.

Steady hands on the back of his knees keep Sam in place while that little spot inside him starts to ache.

The desire on Dean's face confuses him, however; he doesn't know if that is an effect of the spell or if there's something else.

Closing his eyes, Sam pretends then. It's easier this way, to pretend Dean wants this, wants Sam this way too.

Sam's nipples stiffen when Dean squeezes each of them with two of his fingers. It makes him open his eyes and face his big brother again. He wants that mouth on his, wants to know the taste of his brother's lips. He's hungry for it.

John sees more than two men being forced into an act that they don't want. He sees desire and passion. Sam looks at Dean with a need that John can almost taste. And Dean mirrors his younger brother while keeping Sam's long legs open and slams into him rough and grunting. John remembers Sam's words that the pearl concedes the deepest wishes, and maybe his presence wasn't the only thing they wanted. 

Dean pulls his cock all the way out and pushes it in again, and Sam's ass sucks it all in, wrapping and appropriating every inch of the hard member. And it's much better than the other times Sam does it because this is the real Dean and not just imitations that he found in the moments of Dean's absence, the worst of Sam's life. 

Stanford was where it all started, and what attracted him to the guy was the easy way, so much like Dean. Others came after that, always with something that reminded him of his big brother, eyes, hair, personality, height, or anything that was enough for Sam to pretend. The last one was when Dean was in Purgatory, and despair made him try to find someone who looked like his brother, even if remotely.

John can see his youngest gripping the edge of the table tightly as Dean's hands move to the front of his muscular thighs, impulses lifting Sam's ass off the table. John, never in his life, thought that sex between two men could be something like that. He was born at another time and was created with concepts very different from the current ones. So, it's a surprise for him to be able to appreciate the sensuality of the action without prejudice, even when it comes to his own children.

Dean’s hands tighten on Sam's skin, and he wants every bruise because it's what he's going to have afterward, at least until they disappear as well, and only the memories remain. The inevitability of what he'll lose when the spell ends hits him like a sledgehammer, eyes filling with tears against his will. 

Dean's eyes are on him, and a small smile forms on the corner of his lips. He sees his big brother leaning over to him. So, arms wrap under his shoulders, bringing him close to Dean's broad chest. Next, lips mash against his, devouring, possessing, owing it. Surprised, Sam takes a few seconds to give in to the persistent mouth and tongue. When he does it, though, it's with his whole body, soul, and tears. His arms grab the broad shoulders, legs wrap around Dean's waist and hungry lustful kisses continue while bodies bump together. Sam's thighs tremble, his breathing is erratic, and everything tingles.

John's eyes follow the kisses between his boys, taking in the passion that radiates them. He knows something has changed, irreparably, but he's no right to judge them. Those boys aren't the same ones he knows in his world.

Sam tightens the grip of his thighs as his brother fucks him deeply, and it's much better than in his dreams, so vivid. He wants to stay like this forever, with Dean inside and around him, safe and desired. Then, he's invaded by that familiar wave that spreads through his body, but it's much more intense than anything he has ever experienced before, passionate and all-consuming. Dean swallows his moans, still clinging to him as Sam's cock pulses and heat spreads between them.

His big brother watches him fall apart from the cock in his ass and nothing else. Dean seems amazed by it, and hands grab his face, tears are gently brushed away by sweaty fingers. The kiss he expects doesn't come, but the words spoken quietly against his ear transform his world, "I always wanted this too, Sammy."

It's too good to be true. And Sam's so lost that he barely reacts at all when Dean works his hips with renewed vigor, virile and insanely beautiful. He keeps going on—faster and harder—while Sam's boneless, wrecked, and turned on all at once. 

Minutes or hours pass, Sam can't say, until with a final thrust Dean is grunting and filling him up. The heavy body collapses on him then, and his big brother buries his face on the soft flesh of Sam's neck. It's so intimate and perfect, although it doesn't last. With a small kiss to Sam's warm skin, Dean gets off him, and it's with reluctance that he lets his brother go, without allowing himself to think about how empty he feels.

Dean looks stupidly proud at the mess he left, and John knows that look; it's the same one he had on his face when his seed dripped out from Mary. John allows Dean to look in contemplation for just a few more seconds before clearing his throat, "Dean? The spell, Son."

His eldest faces him with the look of someone who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, sorry, Dad."

The flush of Sam's face deepens when he becomes aware of John's presence again.

John sees Dean take the pearl and wet it in the mess in Sam's stomach. After that, there's a mere second of hesitation when his eldest approaches the object near his brother's ass. Then, the pearl is bathed in the result of the union of his boys, and shame is what John sees on their faces before a flash illuminates the room.

The first thing John does is blink, and relief invades him when he realizes the spell worked. He watches Sam leaving the table, and both of his boys look at him expectantly.

"Dad?" Sam asks timidly.

"Yeah, Sammy. It worked," John smiles.

John never thought that something as simple as walking could feel so liberating. His legs carry him to his boys, and he wraps his arms around them, regardless of their nakedness.

Closing his eyes, John allows the emotion to rush over him. Sam trembles under his arm, and Dean's grip on him is comforting.

So much needs to be said, but this doesn't seem to be the right time.

It doesn't take long for Dean to squirm, and John smiles at the knowledge that some things are still the same.

"Gross, Dad. We're naked."

Reluctantly, John releases his boys.

"I realized that, Dean," he says good-naturedly, "But I'm sure your manhood is still intact."

Dean's face lights up.

"Of course, Samantha here can confirm that."

John laughs at Dean's antics.

"Dad! This kind of joke isn't appropriate these days," Sam complains. By the way, Sam thinks it should never have been considered appropriate.

John likes to see his youngest still makes good use of his bitchfaces, as Dean used to call it.

"You two haven't changed much apparently," John says as he tries to control his laughter. And for the first time, everything seems easy between them, without that tension from before.

"Well, he's still the annoying big brother who thinks he knows everything."

"And he's the same nerd and pain-in-the-ass little brother."

Despite the ease of the conversation, John notices Sam dancing on his feet. Inadvertently, he looks down to find the evidence of what his children did running between his youngest son's long legs.

Sam realizes where his father is looking, and he's mortified by that, heat rising up his face once again. He lost count of how many times he blushed tonight.

Feeling guilty for not thinking about Sam's well-being, John goes back to face his boys, "There's a lot I want to know, but before that, you need to clean yourself and get dressed."

John sees Sam sigh in relief, and Dean explains to him where the kitchen is. Without wasting any more time, John walks in the direction indicated, leaving his boys alone.

Sam collects his clothes, but Dean doesn't move from his place near the table.

"Sammy? I-"

"Please," Sam interrupts him, "Not now."

Everything is raw at the moment, and Sam doesn't want to talk about it right now. Later, for sure.

Dean still doesn't move, though, looking unsure and lost.

Sam approaches him and extends his hand, "If you wanna come with me, I'd like a little help in the shower."

The smile that forms on his brother's face is the brightest Sam has seen in a while.

"That I can do," Dean says as he reaches for Sam's hand.


End file.
